Betrayal: Story 2
by In times of crisis we unite
Summary: Betrayal is a word with powerfully negative connotations, but few people stop to think that legitimate reasons often exist for committing betrayal. When one betrays, he/she does so because of greater loyalty to another or greater loyalty to him/herself.


Betrayal: Story 2

 **This is the second story in a series I've decided to develop (and also my first series). Basically while looking through all my junk, I found an old high school English assignment which had us write an essay for one of the listed topics involving Frankenstein. When I re-found this assignment, I noticed a lot of themes could be matched to The 100 and thus this series was born! I will be writing a story for each theme (though if requested to make longer into multi-chapter I will, but for now these are just one shots). The second theme is betrayal.**

 **Betrayal is a word with powerfully negative connotations, but few people stop to think that legitimate reasons often exist for committing betrayal. When one betrays, he/she does so because of greater loyalty to another or greater loyalty to him/herself.**

 **Character: Wells**

 **This is all focused on Wells and his relationship with Clarke. I tried to keep it plot wised but there might be some ramblings in. Hopefully you guys enjoy though! And please review letting me know what you guys think :). Until next time~!**

Chancellor Jr., the boy who would succeed his father, and one of the few people in the times of the Ark where he could be the next leader in a democratic government despite his predecessor being his father. This was what many people of the Ark would answer when asked who Wells Jaha was.

He was a leaders of sorts in his own right, and thus fiercely loyal to both the Ark and its people. He was a goody-two-shoes, who followed the rules, and yet when push came to shove, he broke the rules without even blinking an eye. His father had been the most confused, having never seen a disobedient bone in the boy's body. But as Wells plummeted to Earth with the blonde princess of the Ark, he couldn't find an ounce of him that was regretful for his actions. Even as Clarke gaped at him, clearly in shock after hearing how her former best friend (who was always so obedient), managed to punch a guard in order to get on the Dropship with her, he couldn't find any remorse.

She was the little girl who smiled at him when it seemed like everything was against them. She was the girl who held his hand as his world collapsed around him with the death of his mother. She was the girl who scolded him for supposedly betting on the wrong soccer team AGAIN. She was his first kiss despite her later declaration that, "we're practically siblings, we can't date for goodness sake!" She was the girl who went out of her way to help a stranger, let alone the people she loved. She was the girl who he let hate him and believe that it was he who took her father away, because her world would only continue to collapse like his if she ever realized it was HER MOTHER who had betrayed them.

He knew her as well as he knew himself, sometimes even better than himself. He knew he had to betray her in order to protect her, who was far greater than himself. He knew he loved her. He knew she was worth it.

It was because she was worth it and his love for her that he continued to allow the blame on him. He ignored the fact that despite his guilt and the word "traitor" was constantly being hissed in his head, he was protecting her. Every time she sent a glare his way or told him to "stay away from me, Wells," his heart ached with a pang of guilt at the betrayal he committed. His chest especially constricted whenever Spacewalker skipped next to her or he caught the looks Bellamy and Murphy would send her way. Still, he followed her as much as she (and his broken leg) would allow.

He accepted the way she would mostly ignore him because would need time alone to think; _so why was Spacewalker there?_ He accepted whenever she would lash out because anger was a stage in grief and she needed someone who would take her blows; _so why did she barely send hateful words at Blake?_ He accepted the times she came to him for advice because she needed someone to talk to and he would always be there for her; _yet why was she often conversing more with Octavia?_ He accepted the longing looks she sent towards him because they were best friends; _yet why did those eyes aimed at him easily become filled with hate?_ He accepted that she still needed him because they were best friends; _yet why were they still not by each other's sides._ He would always accept it, but there would always be heartbreak within him too.

He wished his time on earth had been longer. So many things had been said, but the only thing he wanted to hear happened at the end.

"I do hate you, Wells." He had missed her voice so much, but her words hurt so badly. It didn't surprise him to hear it. He prayed they wouldn't die now, not like this. He wished it was different, but it wasn't.

"You shouldn't have come here Wells." He was surprised to hear her say this, but not for the reason most people would think. His eyes narrowed, but there was confusion behind them. How could he not come here for the girl who had always been with him? How could he not follow the little girl who had become his sister? Maybe he shouldn't have come here, but he wanted to. He did.

"It's not your ankle Wells, it's you." That stung, but he'd still go. He'd help her no matter what.

Bellamy was always a surprise. "We both came down here to protect someone we love…Clarke doesn't even see you." He hated how much this man was right. His love for Clarke wouldn't stop, and neither would he. Clarke didn't see him, not with someone else watching over her or someone else defending her. That doesn't mean he would ever stop staying by her side.

"Now she sees you." He didn't care what they thought, he would always protect her! She was his responsibility and he refused to let her be touched by anything else. He had to protect her. He had to.

"Not possible." She meant it, but down here it seemed so different compared to the Ark. It was like learning to walk again. It could be a new beginning. He hoped it was.

She was drunk. "You remember that time you betrayed me and got my father executed…What were you thinking…I bet you couldn't wait to run to daddy…I want an explanation…I thought I could trust my best friend…If you were my friend you would walk out into that fog and never come back." It was in open view now, how much she was hurting. He can't tell her. He can't tell her… He can't tell her! She deserved better. He wouldn't watch anyone else hurt her even if she hated him. They were all dealt their hand, but that doesn't mean she could lose her mother too. He can't tell her, no matter what.

Finn had no right to question him. "If she hates me for the rest of the life, I made the right choice and that's all you have to know." It means she'll never lose both her parents. It means she never has to lose her mother. He can live with that.

She figured it out. "Wells please…How could you forgive me?" He didn't want her to ever know, but she had figured it out. She was always smart. He wished she didn't. She didn't deserve it. It was his job to protect her and he had let her down. He could still be here though, for her. He would always be there for her.

"It's already done."

He didn't want to die, not after everything. He finally had his best friend again, who would want him now that she realized who her mother was. Yet another hand had been dealt, and here he was dying by this little girl; his father's sin. He was dying. He was leaving, but he hoped he would always protect her. Her lullaby. Darkness.

Wells loved rules and the Ark, but Clarke was greater than those; for him, she was even greater than himself. How could he have been able to hold it all? "What are friends for?"


End file.
